


Vent Fic Collection

by Shizukana2203



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukana2203/pseuds/Shizukana2203
Summary: Various drabbles that I wrote to vent that I'm putting here bc I don't want them on my phone anymore





	Vent Fic Collection

"It's not fucking fair!" he'd screamed at them, with tears he hadn't noticed until it was far too late. "You tell him everything, and he's only been around a couple of weeks! Why won't you tell me anything?!"

He'd tried to come up with an explanation that wouldn't give anything away but would still pacify the teen, but before he could think of a single word, he was already gone.


End file.
